I can't hurt you
by pennamesareforfancypeople
Summary: lame title. Shizuo saves Izaya from drowning and gets caught up in one of his twisted games...probably start as rated t...might change...idk XD Shizaya/Izuo
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Shizaya fanfics! yayyyyy! lol so I started this in class when I was bored so we'll see where it goes...I also have another story i've been working on for a while but theres just too many ideas i have for it so ill probably split it into a few different one-shots or something.

"IZAAAAAYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A stop sign missed its target by only a few centimeters. Izaya danced around projectiles with his hands in his pockets laughing hysterically.

"Oh! You missed again Shizu-chan. Hahahahahahaaa!"

Shizuo gritted his teeth and ran toward the smaller male. "Graaggghh!" Shizuo reached an arm out to grab Izaya's neck but missed as Izaya sidestepped making Shizuo fall flat on his face.

"Bye-bye~" Izaya sang as he started running away. Fueled by fury, Shizuo got up from the ground quickly and spun around to run after Izaya. Izaya felt the distance closing between them and tipped over a few trash cans in an attempt to slow the human tank down. And yet, all attempts were in vain. Shizuo just had to stretch his arm out and he would have the flea by his precious fur jacket. Just when he was about to grab Izaya, the informant took a sharp turn down an alley that lead to a bridge. Shizuo slowed his steps slightly to prevent himself from falling then turned down the alley to catch up with Izaya again. When he reached the end of the alley, he found Izaya leaning against the railing of the bridge looking slightly exhausted from the chase.

Shizuo stopped to take a breath. "Quit...*pant*...fooling around flea."

"Awww did I make you tired?" Izaya flashed a greedy smile at Shizuo. "You know Shizu-chan...I've been thinking about things lately...and I've noticed something."

"What?" Shizuo questioned impatiently.

"Well..." Izaya got up on the railing and crouched down facing Shizuo.

"You always talk about how you're going to 'break my neck' or 'kill me' but...", He tilted his head to the side, "...you never do."

A look of confusion swept over Shizuo's face. "What're you talking about?"

"You can't hurt me. You don't have it in you. Admit it, your life would be completely pointless if I wasn't here to occupy your time."

Shizuo clenched his teeth and stomped towards Izaya. His right hand reached up to grasp Izaya's throat.

"Now listen.." He said growled. "I could kill you right here, RIGHT NOW-"

"Ahh but you won't." Shizuo glared into Izaya's eyes. He released his grip on Izaya's throat and punched him in the cheek. Silence filled the air. Then Shizuo noticed something...the sound of rushing water.'

"Hey..." Izaya stood up on the railing. "...Did you know that I can't swim?..." Izaya smirked down at Shizuo then turned his attention to the water beneath the bridge.

"What are you?..." was all Shizuo muttered before Izaya lifted a foot off the railing and jumped over the edge. "I...IZAYA!" Shizuo rushed over and saw Izaya's body hit the water. HARD.

"Is he _insane_?!" Shizuo muttered to himself. He scanned the surface of the water to see if Izaya would pop back up but only saw unforgiving rapids.

"That idiot!" Shizuo flew over the side of the bridge and dived into the water. He left all fear of drowning behind him as he was an excellent swimmer in high school. He searched around frantically till he saw a large black object in the water a few feet in front of him. As he got closer he recognized the figure and dragged it behind him as he swam clumsily out of the water. He laid Izaya down on the concrete and stared at the motionless body.

"He's not breathing..." Shizuo knelt over the body and stared at his pale face. He gulped. He would have to give him CPR. Swallowing his pride, Shizuo tilted Izaya's jaw down slightly, and took a deep breath. He leaned down and exhaled into Izaya's mouth filling his lungs with air. He leaned back and placed his hands over Izaya's sternum. "Come on Izaya..." Shizuo pressed into his chest every few seconds till he got a response. Izaya's eyes flickered and he awoke with a coughing fit. He rolled over on his side and spat up a large amount of water breathing shakily. He opened his eyes to look back at Shizuo who was shocked that the CPR actually worked. Izaya managed a sly smile before falling back into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Mmmmph..." Izaya opened his eyes and squinted at the light. "...wha?..." He found himself on the couch in the living room at Shinra's.

"Ahhh! You're awake. You had us scared for a bit there..." Shinra walked over to Izaya with a glass of water. "Do you remember what happened?.."

Izaya took the glass of water and chugged it. His throat was dry and sore.

_I was bothering Shizuo..._

_Ran down an alley..._

_Jumped off a bridge...and..._

Izaya smirked.

"WELL," Izaya leaned back on the couch and threw his arm over the back, "Last thing I remember, I jumped off a bridge."

"Izaya!" Shinra's jaw dropped. There was a dark aura that filled the room. Izaya couldn't pinpoint the source till a cellphone was shoved in his face reading: "BAKA!"

"Why the hell would you do that?! You know you can't swim! Are you suicidal? I have drugs for that you know..." Shinra took out a box full of medicines.

"Tck...Put that crap away. I'm not suicidal." Izaya twirled his finger around in the air. Celty shoved the phone in his face again: "Then why?"

"Because I was...Wait. How did I get here?..."

Shinra sighed and put the box away. "...Shizuo brought you here. He wouldn't tell us what happened."

Izaya's eyes widened. He broke into a laughing fit and rolled around on the couch. "...heh...hehe...ahahahahahhahahahaha!"

Shinra stood up and waved his hands in the air. "Wha? This isn't funny Izaya! He probably saved your life you know!"

Celty balled her hands into fists and left the apartment slamming the door behind her.

Izaya stopped laughing and narrowed his eyes as a shallow grin made its way across his face.

"Yeah...I know."

* * *

Author's note: Ahh...so once again I find myself wondering where to go with this story...hmmm...

ps: KFC chicken inspired me to write this. Why? LOL i have no idea XD


	2. Chapter 2

chap 2. dont know how many chaps im gonna add. hmm...i cross that bridge when i get there. or ill jump off. haha. see what i did there? ahem. so anyway...

also KFC chicken inspired me to write this bc well...when i was eating the chicken my mom put on some murder show where this chick drowned and well, ever since i started writing fanfics i kinda see good plots for stories like 30+ times a day sooo yeah. i guess it was more tv that inspired me but hey, who doesn't love chicken?

* * *

"Agh..." Shizuo walked down the street scratching his head. It had been throbbing since he left Shinra's earlier. He remembered Celty placing her hand on his shoulder as he laid Izaya down on the couch. He left without saying two words to her or the panicked doctor who was inspecting Izaya to make sure he wasn't dead. Now he was out in Ikebukuro again having changed his clothes and taken Tylenol for his growing headache. It was late and the streets were quieter than usual.

_Probably because the flea isn't around..._

Shizuo silently cursed himself for thinking about that waste of flesh...and yet, his walk ended up at the bridge where he willingly saved Izaya just a few hours ago. He sighed and lit a cigarette. The smoke filling his lungs temporarily relieved him of his headache. He heard the whinny of a horse and turned around to see Celty on her smokey bike. He exhaled up into the air.

"You wanna know that bad?" Shizuo flicked some ashes off his cigarette and took another puff. Celty flipped out her cellphone and started typing...: "Izaya woke up."

"Tck. So?"

Celty erased the message and started typing again...:"I want your side of the story."

Shizuo furrowed his brow and threw his cigarette over the side of the bridge. He leaned back on the railing and took a deep breath.

"Well..."

(Shizuo tells her what happened...)

* * *

snid bit- (just gotta say i was soooooooo tempted to make shizuo say "SEE, WHAT HAD HAPPENED WUZ..." but no. i have SOME self control...) okay back to the story...

* * *

Shizuo looked up at the sky.

"...I don't want to hurt people...I just want to be seen as a normal person...He can't swim...I know that. HE knows I know that. Kinda pisses me off..."

Shizuo cupped his face in his hand and fought back tears. "...He's right though. I can't hurt him or anyone else. I wouldn't forgive myself..."

Celty reached a hand over and patted his shoulder. Shizuo never showed weakness in front of anyone. Had Izaya gotten to him?

Shizuo reached in his pocket for his cigarettes. He flipped over the cover and noticed he was out.

"Dammit...I'm out of cigs..." He ran a hand through his hair and stood up.

Celty flashed her phone again: " Are you going to be okay?"

Shizuo fixed his sunglasses. "Yeah...I'll be fine. Thanks for listening." Shizuo started walking back off the bridge but stopped halfway when Celty pulled up beside him.

She tossed a passenger helmet to him. Shizuo smirked.

"Thanks."

* * *

Izaya skipped down the street tapping away on his phone with a sly grin on his face. He had just informed a few Yellow Scarves that the Dollars killed one of their members the week before.

_Just passing information..._ He slipped his phone back in his pocket with a satisfied smile and continued down the street. He sniffed at the air.

_Ahh the smell of the city...dumpsters, rats, newspapers, russian sushi..._

Izaya looked over at Simon handing out flyers with a smile plastered on his face.

_hmm...grease, gasoline, thugs, street lamps..._

A street lamp next to him kept flickering on and off. Slightly annoyed, Izaya ignored it and kept walking.

_...stray cats, stray trash, stray balloons.._...Izaya noticed a thin smoke out of the corner of his eye..._.and stray humans. _

Shizuo was leaning against a convenience store smoking a cigarette. Izaya stood hidden behind a magazine stand and silently watched Shizuo as he put out his cigarette and walked away. Izaya decided to follow Shizuo as his figure disappeared down the street.

Izaya liked to watch him walk. Shizuo always looked so calm when he walked around the city, that is, until he bothered him. As soon as the informant came around, Shizuo got tense and angry grabbing the nearest object and propelling it. And yet, here Shizuo was, completely oblivious to Izaya stalking him down the street. He continued to follow him for a couple more blocks without being detected. Izaya quietly snickered to himself.

_He STILL hasn't noticed..._

As Shizuo rounded a corner rather sharply, Izaya followed closely behind. They headed down a dark, quiet alley which Izaya assumed was a shortcut to Shizuo's apartment. The further they walked into the alley, the darker it got...almost pitch black to the point where Izaya couldn't see very far in front of him. He squinted hard trying to adjust his eyes to the darkness. He could no longer tell Shizuo apart from the darkness around him but still heard his footsteps. As his eyes searched around frantically, Izaya continued to walk forward till his foot hit a can on the ground.

-CLINK-

Suddenly, a hand grabbed Izaya by the collar and slammed him against the wall knocking the wind out of him.

"I knew someone was following me." Shizuo growled. "Who are you?"

Izaya took a moment to steady his breathing and chuckled.

"Is that all you have to say to me after you HEROICALLY pulled me out of the water and gave me the kiss of life? Eh? Shizu-chan?"

"Flea!" Shizuo spat.

Izaya could feel Shizuo tightening the grip on his collar when he heard his voice...then releasing it completely.

"...I did...the right thing..." Shizuo muttered.

"Is that so? You only did it because it was 'the right thing to do'? You think I haven't noticed you going easy on me in fights, never attacking a vital point-"

"We're not going to do this again. Leave me alone Izaya." Shizuo started to walk away.

"No...I don't think so." Izaya flipped out his knife and reached a hand out to find Shizuo's neck. In a split-second, the sharp metal of the knife was ready to pierce his flesh if Izaya wanted it to. Shizuo remained relaxed. He could easily break Izaya's arm in this position but decided against it. He hung his head down letting his hair fall in his eyes.

Izaya exhaled.

He leaned into Shizuo's shoulder and whispered in his ear "...You've gone soft."

* * *

Author's note: Soooo im probably gonna keep these chapters a little short as the story is going at a rather quick pace (i think anyway).

A soft Shizuo...hmm i always thought of him as a teddy bear with ridiculous strength. :3 LOL what if I made him the uke? omg that...would be interesting...XDDD

And I know you're dying to know but no...I didn't have any KFC chicken today...I actually had pork chops haha

Currently listening to: Jibun rock-One Ok Rock (really good song and really good band!)


	3. Chapter 3

chapta tres~~~~~~~~ (I knowwwwwwww its taking me forever to get these chapters up. I apologize! After i graduate in a few weeks i will have all the time in the world to work on my stories :D)-okay. i said that like 2 months ago. I am graduated now and i pretty much sit at home all the time. truth is, i forgot about htese stories but i promise (pinky promise) i will update a hell of a lot faster now that i have jack shiiiiii to do.

* * *

"..."

Shizuo felt Izaya's warm breath on his neck.

He remained silent.

_I'd rather be a wimp than hurt people..._

Izaya felt something cold drop on his nose. He scowled. Izaya hated the rain.

"I'm disappointed Shizu-chan...I was hoping for more of a fight..." He released his grip from Shizuo's neck and shoved him forward making him stumble.

"You're no fun like this." Izaya slipped his knife back in his pocket and started to walk away.

_No fun?..._

_...I guess that's you always thought it was._

Shizuo grabbed the hood of Izaya's jacket trapping him against the wall once again.

"...You think this is a joke?!"

Shizuo was so angry he was on the verge of tears.

"I saved you!...I...I didn't have to...but I did!" Shizuo gritted his teeth. "And your ungrateful ass doesn't even have the dignity to say 'thank you'!"

Izaya shot Shizuo a look of boredom and rolled his eyes.

"Tck...you little prick..."

Shizuo pounded his fist into the wall next to Izaya's head leaving an impressive dent. "Fuck you! I hate you!"

With that, he stormed off picking up any object near him and flinging it into the air.

* * *

_Hes so easy to read._

It was morning and Izaya walked down the same street as the night before hoping to run into a certain hot head. He scanned the area.

There were trash cans, street lamps, vending machines and other random heavy objects scattered around the area.

"...What a dump..."

There were several people cleaning the areas around their shops picking up broken goods and trash.

"...man that guy is nuts!...throwing things around not even caring where or who they hit...Whats gotta happen to a guy to make him go berserk?"

Izaya stopped in his tracks when he heard an old woman complaining to a customer.

"...me. I didn't even get a good look at his face but I know it was that Shizuo man...Who else could have done this?"

Izaya chuckled a little and continued walking again.

_Did I really make him THAT mad? _he thought to himself as he looked over the damage.

Just then Izaya saw a bright yellow helmet pull up next to him.

-sigh- "You really have impeccable timing you know..."

Izaya turned onto a less crowded street and kept walking till no one was able to see him with Celty.

"SO. I'm assuming you're here to talk about...HIM." Izaya guessed tilting his head towards Celty.

She folded her arms and looked at the ground before pulling out her phone and typing furiously before showing Izaya the message: "You can't keep doing this."

"And what exactly is it that I am doing?..." Izaya smirked.

Celty balled her hands into fists and stepped toward Izaya. Izaya stared into the reflection in her helmet blankly.

After heaving an inaudible sigh, Celty typed on her phone once more: "Please stop."

Izaya glanced at the phone for a moment then smirked and turned on his heel.

"I don't take orders from headless chicks."

* * *

Author's note...uhh theres gotta be a way to shorten that...is it A/N? i think it is...anyway: This story might actually be longer than i originally planned but i dont want to rush the plot along faster than it already is :O btw its this story any good? lol idk i think im too critical of what im writing and thats why it takes so long to update

PLUS- theres a lot more i wanted to add to this but i didnt want to make the chapter too long. (as if you guys cant handle more than 450 words at a time. lol)

currently listening to: Miyavi- Pop is dead (hes soo hot XDDDD) and 96neko- WAVE


End file.
